Xenophobia
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A young Goku is starting to grow up, and the first thing he learns is something he can only understand if seeing first hand. Slight OOC. Read and Review


_Fear comes in many forms, some small as rain drops, while others come in the size of the world ending some day. And the kind that is in the middle of fear. While be things where no one can agree on and only seen in black and white. With other fears just out of nowhere and show sign of leaving._

_Below here is a list and meanings of fears that show no real reason to have, come with age or born with it, that can't be explain if it just comes out as a whim, or even be treated._

"Goku? What an odd surprise to see you here and reading?"

The little monkey-like boy slowly turn to face the elder man, with his short dark brown hair covering half his face, yet his smile didn't falter with his eyes were hiding.

"Hey." And looked back at the book he, trying very hard, with how his face was, reading it.

The elder didn't say anything back, but took a seat across from the boy. "Goku, where is Sanzo?"

"Uh? Oh! He went to get some smokes, said he be back soon." And went back to reading, with a tight grip on the book's cover, and head deep inside the pages.

"Still to leave you here, alone." Getting up from his seat and heading into the small kitchen of the small home.

"Gojyo was here, but left with some of his buddies into town."

A small snap of a handle was heard, but was covered with a laughter. "Oh, those two, being little mindless brats wanting to do their own thing. While leaving a child like you behind." He sighed, with a smile gracing his lips once more. "Tea?"

"No thanks, Hakki. And it's fine, I'm use to it." Again his face never left the book.

"About I make something to eat than?" He said with no doubt the boy would say . . .

"Naw, I'm just going outside for a bit." Getting off the chair, stretching as he was there for hours, holding up the book. "Mind if I take this with me?"

"No. Go right ahead."

Goku gave his goodbye and left the house, heading out in the woods, trying to find a good, quiet, open space place to read.

Now with Hakki being the natural mother hen from time to time, he didn't mind letting his _baby chick_going off on his own. And ready to give a good talking-to those who should have been watching him in the first place, while Hakki was out.

Again, he wouldn't mind that at all, but that was hours ago. All the while, seating at the table, with a cool dinner, waiting for the others to get back. Hoping the wafting smells would bring back the youngest member of their group back. Yet, so far, he got the red-violet hair, half water sprite demon and the monk who dirty that word without trying.

While Sanzo the Monk pay to mind to anger that rose from the man-turn-demon Hakki, and reach for the food to fill the plate before him. With Gojyo, he didn't dare take another step into the house.

"Gojyo, closed the door. There's a damn draft."

He did so, but his eyes never left the green ones, that even with a smile, still held anger in them.

"What's with the look, Hakki?"

He didn't answer right away, just let the silence fill the room a little more, before speaking.

"Goku?"

"What about the little chimp?" Sanzo asked, before taking a sip of some lukewarm tea.

Gojyo took the chance to take a seat, while Hakki was glaring at Sanzo.

"He was acting odd."

"Is that any different from how he normally is?"

"Not what I mean. He was very distace with me. Not even bothered to whatever I ask him."

Gojyo ate some of the meatbuns, finally able to eat at least one in peace.

"He wasn't bothered being alone."

Sanzo gave a glum look to Gojyo. "You said Hakki was here to watch him before you left."

"Gojyo!"

"What? Some of my poker buddies came by. Goku was asleep than. Thought just a few wins and I would be back."

"That may have been your idea. But it was Goku was doing when I came back."

Sanzo's moved back Hakki, waiting later to shoot and/or beat the living hell out of Gojyo. "What?"

"He was reading. Though, not saying I'm not proud of him for doing so, but it was the choice of the book."

"Like those pop-out books with the talking food people."

"If only, Gojyo. He was reading of my books."

"Those large weights?"

Hakki choose not listen to that. "And I thought, those kind of books were not for him. So I tried what would work without fail, only to have walk out with it, saying he be back later."

"When was this?"

"About four hours ago, Sanzo. You two were the first to get back."

"Should we go looking for him, Monk?"

"Not my problem. He'll come back when he's hungry. Like he alway does."

Around past two almost three in the morning, the house door quietly open. With mice-like steps walking in. Shutting the door left an eerie creak when it closed. But nothing seem to bother the household.

The feeling of walking off guilt free.

Yet, that went away when the switch of a light came on, filling the room.

Making the monkey jump when the brightness hit his eyes, blinking to get use to it, only to have his caretaker glaring at him. Wishing to blind a bit longer after him.

"Hi Sanzo!" He said cheery, loudly, but not enough to wake up the others.

His monk caretaker took notice of the boy's hands behind him. No doubt hiding the book, Hakki was talking about.

"Where have you been?"

"In the woods, playing with birds and bugs, found some yummy fruit, climbing the trees for a bit, and . . . "

"More likely you were doing something else." Sanzo pointed out, seeing that the condonation of his wellbeing didn't match what he was saying. "You get back from war or something?"

"Huh?" Goku called out, while finally taking a look at himself. "Oh." He gasped with a light giggle. "Funny story."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"Umm . . . H-how about we wait in the morning! Yeah! And I can tell you about it when we head back to the temple. How's that? Huh?"

"How now before I choose to blow your brains out."

Goku yawned, not taking in the threat that tossed his way. "See you in the morning." And walked right by to his cot, for a light rest, seeing that the sun would be up in just a few more hours.

Lucky for him, a nice dream greeted him. Or should it have been called a nightmare.

**Goku found himself back in the woods, the book long forgotten. Finding that was inside the yellowing pages, faded words of nonsense, and so forth.**

**There was a word that stood out to him and wanted to be sure if it was real. Using the trails that marked paths through the woods to other towns not far where he was.**

**Recalling small hints of what to find if that word was true. From the choices of race, gender, disformation of ones body, and anything that could set someone off. Like eye color.**

**When coming up close to a town, there were some kids about his age playing. Seeing what they doing look like fun, he too, wanted to play.**

**That thought was cut short, when out of nowhere a stone was thrown at him. Breaking skin on his forehead. Looking to where the rock must have come from, and seeing it was from a much older lad than him. Getting ready to throw another.**

**Calling out words to Goku he didn't understand, but it involved his eyes. His golden color demon eyes. More words poured out that older boy's mouth. Saying over and over a demon was in the village, coming to destroy the town and hurt the people. Starting with the young ones.**

**How could words like those be spoken, when such an act never came close to cross Goku's mind. He just wanted to play with kids his age. But when those words reach the ears of the younglings, they too, started to throw rocks, small tools, and much more at him.**

**Anything to scare him back into the woods. In which he did.**

**Glad to know, that thought yet to just kill him. Goku knew he was that lucky to just run. Only to trip on the book he left behind before going to find out the truth.**

_**How come truth hurts so much?**_

**Goku didn't bother to think about it and just grab the book, going home. Where he felt wanted and not worry about being cast aside for what he was.**

**Yet, remembering what happen before. Would he ever tell the others of what happen? Only he can choose to do that, if he wants the fear he read haunt him.**

The new morning came and with the smell of wonderful breakfast awoken the boy. In which he rose from his bed and headed to the table to eat. Being greeted by the others, all, but Sanzo, taking in of how he look.

"Morning guys, Umm . . . " He stop for a moment, getting to his seat, glancing once at the food. " . . . I need to tell you guys something, about last night. And it's really bothering me."

May these older, open-minded, understanding listeners take in his words, for he only just now is understanding how the world works sometimes.

The End.


End file.
